Hufflepuff family
Hufflepuff is the surname of a wizarding family that existed circa one thousand years ago in Britain. It is unknown if they were pure-blood, or if they had Muggle as well as magical heritage. It is also unknown if this family remains extant in either the male or female line, though the Huffelpuff name is well known, as it is the name of Hufflepuff, one of the houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. History Early History The Hufflepuff family's oldest known member; Helga Hufflepuff, a prominent witch in the wizarding world, who lived over one thousand years ago and was one of the four legendary founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Helga is known for being very fair, and also for hiring the house-elves that worked in the Hogwarts kitchens in order to give them a place of work but not be abused. Recent History By the early twentieth century, the Hufflepuff family was not known to have any surviving members with that surname, although a woman named Hepzibah Smith claimed to be of distant relation, and owned an artifact that had belonged to Helga, her cup. In the 1940s, a hansome employee at a shop called Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley, named Tom Riddle, who was incidentally related through his mother to the Gaunt family, descendants of the family of another famous Hogwarts founder, Salazar Slytherin, managed to charm Hepzibah into showing him the cup, as well as an artifact she owned that belonged to his famous ancestor, Salazar Slytherin's Locket. He later poisoned her and stole these two things, blaming the murder on her house-elf. Over fifty years later it was unknown if any more family members survived, although a student named Zacharias Smith could have been related to her through the Smith family, a possiblity that was backed up by the fact he attended Hufflepuff house. Known Members Helga Hufflepuff Helga Hufflepuff was a witch of Medieval times and was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is described by the Sorting Hat as "good Hufflepuff", or "sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad." Hepzibah Smith Hepzibah Smith was a very old and very rich witch who collected magical antiques. Two of her most prized possessions were a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff and a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin, the latter of which she expensively bought from Caractacus Burke. She was also related to Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While working at Borgin and Burkes, Tom Riddle befriended Hepzibah, who doted upon him. While Riddle was visiting her on behalf of Mr. Burke, she imprudently showed him Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket. Two days later, she was found dead; poison was found mixed with her cocoa. Riddle was never suspected; Hepzibah's house-elf, Hokey, confessed to the crime. However, Albus Dumbledore tracked Hokey down several years later and extracted a memory from her that cast doubt on her guilt. The cup and the locket had also gone missing; they became two of Riddle/Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and Hepzibah's murder was the murder used on the Horcrux cup as she was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff herself. Hepzibah may also be related to Zacharias Smith. Possible Members Zacharias Smith Zacharias Smith was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. He was a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a member of Dumbledore's Army, though he abandoned the D.A. instead of fighting with them during the Battle of Hogwarts. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban '' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' *''Wizard of the Month'' Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Wizard families